


A Good Knight's Dream

by jujukittychick



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Slash, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a bunny from Lady Q at spanderfiles. com: Write a story where Xander has been having steamy sexy dreams about a mysterious vampire.  I've left it open for more chapters as I'm planning on adding more eventually, but it can be read as a stand alone fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Knight's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a PWP, most of my other stories will be a while before any smut happens and I’ve had this idea rattling around for a while now. There will be a plot (a teensy tiny one) but it’s not going to show up in this chapter, so enjoy :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer I'm typing this on and am making no money. The characters all belong to their respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them. I'm just doing this for my own fun and entertainment; in general, if you recognize something, I don't own it.

He was on his hands and knees, a black satin encased pillow below him the only thing he could see. He was naked, his skin hot and slicked with a light sheen of sweat, and he was hard. Oh, was he hard; he could feel his heavy erection throbbing with every heartbeat, feel the pre-cum seep from the tip to drip to the expensive sheets below.  
  
He wanted to reach down, take himself in hand and slake the desire coursing through his trembling body. He wanted to drop down and rut against the cool satin sheets he could feel clenched in his hands until he came. He did neither.  
  
Just when he thought he would lose his mind from the strength of the absolute  _need_  that filled every fiber of his being, he jerked in surprise. Cool hands were sliding up over the backs of his thighs, ruffling the small hairs there, the touch almost burning in the intensity of the contrast against his overheated skin.  
  
The hands continued their upward journey, palming the mounds of his ass, thumbs brushing teasingly over the crevice between his cheeks, sending shivers through him, as fingers kneaded the clenching muscles, urging him to relax. The thumbs dipped lower, spreading his cheeks, exposing his entrance to the person behind him. His body trembled in mingled fear and excitement and he heard a husky chuckle behind him before a cool tongue laved a path from the back of his balls to the base of his spine.  
  
He couldn’t help the startled gasp that slipped from him, it was so decadently  _wrong_  and felt so incredibly good all at once. Those wonderful hands, warming from continued contact with his skin, kept kneading his muscles while keeping him exposed to the tongue that was suddenly focused solely on his entrance, the tip teasing the puckered flesh before dipping briefly inside only to start the process over again. HE was left gasping and shuddering, his hands clutching desperately at the sheets; he’d never felt anything like it. Just as suddenly as the teasing licks started, they stopped only to be replaced by the person’s lips pressing against the sensitized flesh. Before he could gather his wits to even think of saying something, that devious tongue was plunging deep inside him, making his body jerk and the hands tighten their hold on him. He could feel the slick organ thrusting into his most private place over and over, the tip fluttering over his inner walls and dragging the most embarrassing cries and whimpers from him. But then again, he was too far caught up in the sensations to care.  
  
Just when he thought he would come from that alone, the tongue withdrew, the lips placing a last chaste kiss to his now rapidly clenching hole. He cried out at the loss, begging for more, for something,  _anything_ ; he was so close. The only response was that husky chuckle as the hands began running soothingly up over his back and down his sides before leaving him completely.  
  
He panted, head falling forward as his body trembled, coming down slowly from the overwhelming feelings. He felt his legs being nudged further apart, throwing off his balance just enough that he fell to his forearms leaving his ass in the air and, as he suddenly realized, his entrance completely exposed once more.  
  
Before he could panic or become embarrassed, a hand returned to slide over his hip as a slick finger began to trace his still clenching entrance. The touch was gentle, teasing almost, as it brushed over the puckered flesh. Then it was stilling, centered over his entrance before pressing oh so slowly forward, the blunt tip wider than the tongue, more solid, as it slid past the relaxed muscle without stopping until the entire long digit was buried inside his tight passage. And then it moved, not much, maybe a fraction of an inch, and suddenly sparks were going off behind his eyelids. Wow, so that was his prostate, if only the person behind him would… he moaned and rocked back as that wonderful digit brushed over the spot again. He ignored the soft laugh he could hear, focusing solely on the finger that was now sliding in and out of him, tip crooked just  _so_  in order to brush against that little pleasure button on every inward stroke. He had just begun to steadily rock back into the slow strokes when the finger slipped from him completely.  
  
He whined, begging once more even as the voice shushed him, the hand on his back gliding upwards over sweat-slick skin to rub soothing circles on his back. Oh, but there was the cool, slick finger probing gently at his entrance once more and he sighed in relief only to gasp as he felt the slow burn as a second slick finger joined in the action, stretching his tight hole further. The hand on his back continued its soothing movements as his hips moved restlessly, unsure whether to pull forward to escape the gentle stretching or to push back and try to find the pleasure he could feel trying to return.  
  
The fingers didn’t give him an option, simply following his movements in order to stroke slowly in and out a little at a time, gradually working their way forward until he could feel them both buried deep inside him, pressing rhythmically against his prostate and leaving him panting and moaning. The gentle burn that had begun to fade came back as he felt the fingers inside him  _move_ , scissoring apart, stretching him further as they began to slide in and out of his clenching passage, slow at first, then faster, then faster yet.  
  
There was no burn anymore, no pain, simply the feeling of fullness and pleasure and want and need and he was so close and if one of those hands would simply touch his now steadily leaking cock he would come and be a happy happy boy and…No! Wait, the fingers were slowing, stilling, withdrawing and he cried out, ignoring the voice behind him that was shushing him once more as the hand on his back once more began rubbing soothingly up and down his spine. He could feel a couple stray tears roll down his cheeks as his body jerked and trembled as he came down from the brink of orgasm for a second time. He wanted to scream and rage at the person that was torturing him like this. He wanted to reach down and fist himself until he came, he knew it wouldn’t take long at all now, hell the touch of his hand alone would probably push him over that trembling edge. He did neither, simply waiting for whatever was to happen next.  
  
The voice was actually speaking now, he felt he should recognize it, but he was too far lost in the cloud of desire to focus, but he could hear the words. He was a good boy, so beautiful, so perfect…and at that moment, the voice made him believe it.  
  
Both hands were on his skin again, sliding down his back to cup his ass, kneading the taut globes once more and causing him to take in a shaky breath. The voice spoke… a warning? He couldn’t tell, could only focus on the splayed fingers that were so close to his entrance. But then something was pressing against his clenching hole, something slick and cool and much larger than the fingers that had been inside him before and he suddenly realized what was happening as it pressed forward, slowly breaching him and he could feel that soft burn from earlier return, intensify as he was stretched so much further and he was writhing and trying to shift away once more but those wonderful, wicked, evil hands were grasping his hips and holding him still and all of a sudden he could almost hear the “pop” as the head slipped completely past that tight ring of muscle and then stopped.  
  
He took a moment to suck in much needed air, feeling the hands start running over his skin again, urging him to relax and then he was and that thick invader inside him was moving, rocking just slightly forward and back, slowly making its way forward little by little. And then, it wasn’t hurting anymore, still burning a little, but not enough to distract him from the overwhelming feeling of fullness and, oh gods, the head was brushing over his prostate and those little sparklers were going off behind his eyelids and then it…he, so very much a he, thick and hard and long, was in completely, sharp hip bones pressing hard against his ass, fingertips biting into his hips as the person clung to him.  
  
A soft, cool kiss was pressed to the nape of his neck as the cool body leaned over him, letting him feel the full length of that hard, muscled body against his own. He was surrounded and filled completely by the man and it was…perfect. The man leaned up, and he couldn’t fight the small whine that slipped free at the feeling of loss. The man shushed him, hands running up along his sides to settle on his shoulders, holding him as his hips pulled back a little before pressing forward and seating himself fully again. He shuddered at the feeling, moaning softly as the man began to thrust into him slowly, gently, working himself back out a little more with each stroke before plunging all the way back in.  
  
His body was quick to respond, having been denied its release twice now, and soon he was rocking back to meet those gentle thrusts, urging the man to move faster, to thrust harder, and then he was and all he could do was moan and curse and beg for more as that thick cock pounded into his no-longer virginal ass with quick, hard strokes and pushed him closer and closer to that razor thin edge and the man’s cock was pulsing and he felt the cool rush of fluid inside him and heard his name cried out in an accented voice,  _“Xander!”_ , and then the sudden, sharp pain of fangs piercing his neck and he was crying out as well, _“Spike!“_ , as he  _finally_  came, coating his stomach and the black sheets beneath him with his seed.

~~~

  
  
Xander jerked awake, sucking in deep breaths of air as he looked around frantically. He was alone in his own basement room, plain cotton sheets shoved off and tangled around his feet, his body coated in sweat and his Looney Tunes boxers plastered to his groin with his cum and cooling quickly in the air from the rotating fan on his dresser.  
  
Covering his face with his hands, he fell back on the pillows, his mind eagerly supplying the images from his dream once more. Groaning pitifully, he muttered, “I am  _so_  screwed!”


End file.
